Little Larvitar
by ralanr
Summary: This is the beginning of the story of Larvitar. A little pokemon who wants to prove himself. Note: This is my first story to be submitted to this site. So if there are issues then I apologize. Also Pangoro doesn't seem to be in the database for characters, so sorry if there is confusion. Otherwise I hope you enjoy! Please review if you could!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day that Larvitar had been training for. Today was the day he would finally prove that he wasn't a runt. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and exhaled out his mouth. He was ready. The green-skinned reptilian pokemon stood almost two feet tall, a fact that bothered him when he got measured, not even his horn could reach those last few inches he needed.

Larvitar walked over to the boulder in front of him. Despite being an inanimate object its presence could be felt under Larvitar's rock like skin. Many times he tried to push the boulder and no attempts had brought success. But this time he had a feeling, he couldn't explain it but he knew he could finally do it. Larvitar began to stretch his body, waking up every muscle he could.

After ten minutes of stretching he finally made his newest attempt. He placed his hands against the boulder, his feet placed firmly on the ground. He pushed.

Larvitar pushed with all his might, he pushed and pushed, forcing out more and more strength from his core, maybe even his soul.

When the boulder began to move, Larvitar's eyes opened wide with both surprise and excitement. He finally did it! After months, maybe even years, worth of attempts he finally moved the six-foot boulder in front of him now. Now one would dare call him a runt anymore, no one would-

"So this is where you've been running off too" said a familiar voice.

Larvitar lost his train of thought at the sound of that voice. He slipped and fell face first on the ground, losing his grip on the boulder. Because the boulder didn't seem to fall on top of him he looked up. Above him stood Pangoro, with one of her hands not only holding the boulder, but seemingly not even strained in doing so.

"You know that this isn't going to make you stronger" She said as she looked down at Larvitar with a grin, the twig in her mouth pointed upwards.

Larvitar gritted his teeth, "What would you know!" he shouted in frustration, he hated when Pangoro pointed out his choices as mistakes.

Pangoro raised her left eyebrow, she gave a sigh and pushed the boulder back without any struggle. She wrapped her arm around Larvitar and began to nuggie his head.

"What was that?! I couldn't hear you from all the way down there." She said with a bigger and teasing smile.

"Stop it! Put me down!" Larvitar shouted as he struggled in Pangoro's arm.

"Say it" Pangoro ordered in a teasing tone.

"No"

"Say it"

"No!"

"Say it or it gets worse"

"Never!" Larvitar shouted. In a split second Larvitar was on his back on the ground, Pangoro placed her hands on his stomach and began to tickle away. Larvitar began to burst into uncontrollable laughter, his eyes began to water and his laughs grew louder.

"I give, I give!" he begged in between his laughter.

"Say it. Come on. You know you want to." Pangoro replied with her teasing smile.

"Big sisters...haha...are b-best. Big sisters k-haha-know all!"

"And?" Pangoro asked as she sped up her tickling.

"I-haha...I am small!" he shouted. Pangoro finally stopped tickling Larvitar, he rolled away quickly breathing heavily as he moved. Pangoro still kept her smile as she saw him stand up.

"Not fair! You know I can't fi-" Larvitar hiccuped before he could finish, causing Pangoro to give a hearty laugh. Larvitar clenched his teeth, "Stop lau-" he hiccuped again, causing Pangoro to only laugh harder, now having to balance herself by grasping her knees.

After a minute of straight laughter Pangoro finally calmed down. She took a few deep breathes to help relax. "Sorry Larvitar. It's just you're too..." she looked over at Larvitar whose face, red with frustration, as if he was trying to give a glare but instead he only further amplified Pangoro's view of how cute he looked. "...easy" she said finally, despite how funny it'd be for her if she called him cute, she decided she did enough of that teasing.

Larvitar turned his head sideways, "Whatever!" he said trying to look imposing, at least in his mind anyway. Pangoro had to cover her mouth with one of her hands to muffle her giggles. Larvitar turned back to Pangoro, "What are you even doing here!" he shouted with demand as he pointed at Pangoro.

"Gardevoir wanted me to find you. She says it's time for dinner." Pangoro replied.

"How did you even find me? This is my secret place!"

Pangoro walked over to Larvitar and gave him a pat on the head, "That's big sisters little secret" she said.

"Little!?" Larvitar shouted. He jumped up and down to get to Pangoro's height, "I am not little!" he kept shouting.

Pangoro sighed and gave a shrug, "Sure you aren't. I've heard jumping is great exercise."


	2. Little Larvitar: Chapter 2

Gardevoir hummed as she prepared everyones meal. She always seemed to sing or hum a lovely tune with whatever she did. Whether it was cooking, shopping, washing or even just walking she hummed, whistled or even sung a song under her breath. Her voice was beautiful enough to do so without other pokemon finding her actions too routine, some pokemon even asked her to sing for them once or twice. Though she tended to decline such requests, she was too humble for such events.

In front of her was the workings of tonights meal. Several berries, apples, and leaves of edible plants that she found at the market, some bread from Magby's bakery and per Larvitar's request with his meals, some dirt. Gardevoir never did like the idea of Larvitar eating dirt, but she was often told that it was a healthy food for Larvitar so she did go along with it. But that didn't stop her from giving him all the fruits and veggies he needed.

Gardevoir heard the door open, a loud and familiar voice booming soon afterwards. "I found him!" she heard being shout, along with a few muffled shouts of, "Let me down!" coming from another familiar, but quieter voice compared to the first. Gardevoir put down her utensils and hurriedly walked over to the door, wiping her hands against her apron. As she turned the corner to the door she saw Pangoro in the frame holding Larvitar on her shoulder. While Gardevoir gave warm smile at first, she turned it into a demanding-but still somewhat warm- frown.

"Put him down." she order Pangoro, with her hands at her sides to emphasize her place. Pangoro gave a small grin as she put Larvitar on the ground. Gardevoir went over to check his skin for anything, though everyone new it was a rather pointless exercise because of Larvitar's skin, she still felt the need to check.

Larvitar tried to push Gardevoir away as she checked him, "Stop squirming please. I need to make sure you're clean." Gardevoir kindly ordered as she continued to check.

"He's fine Gardy. You don't need to check him everytime" Said Pangoro as she walked past them on her way to the kitchen.

Gardevoir gave a small huff, "You could at least try being more concerned for him. What if he broke something?" she said, while continuing to check Larvitar, though now it may have just been muscle memory for her.

"Oh I'm concerned for him. I just don't pamper him" replied Pangoro.

"Smother!? I don't smother him." Gardevoir said as she hugged Larvitar on reflex. Larvitar was still struggling through this conversation.

"Sure you don't. He just loves it when you drag him along with when you shop. Or how about whenever he goes outside you argue he should were a scarf when it isn't cold. Or maybe-"

"Can you just set the table please!" Gardevoir shouted in annoyance.

"Already in progress!" Replied Pangoro from the kitchen.

Gardevoir looked to where Larvitar was in her arms. "My aren't you full of energy. Did you already eat?" she asked.

"No. Can you let me go already?" Larvitar said, his struggles slowing down while in her arms.

"No? You wouldn't be nowlying would you? You know shouldn't lie to your sister" She said as she gave him a pinch on the cheek, thanks to her psychic power she could give him those pinches on his tough body.

Larvitar gave a blush, Gardevoir smiled, she opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a aggrivating voice, "Are we eating or not?! I'm starving!" shouted Pangoro. Gardevoir sighed, let go of Larvitar, and walked back to the kitchen. "You know patience is a virtue" she said.

"So is diligence. Clearly we are both missing them." said Pangoro.

/ (Page break.)

Pangoro wiped her mouth with a napkin as she leaned back in her chair, "You know. I think you make us wait longer if only to make your meals taste better" she said in a self-satisfied tone.

"If you don't like my food then why don't you make your own meals? Oh wait. I seemed to have forgotten about that mushroom incident" Gardevoir said as she was washing the dishes, her tone was still cheerful, but it had a hint of smugness in it.

"Mushrooms?" asked Larvitar, who was still finishing his meal, "What about mushrooms?"

"All mushrooms look the same! How was I suppose to know!?" said Pangoro in an annoyed tone, ignoring Larvitar's question.

"Well clearly the purple spots weren't obvious enough for you" replied Gardevoir, her hands still busy at washing the plates, "Larvitar dear, are you finished?"

Larvitar swallowed his last bite, "Yes!" he shouted back. Pangoro seemed to say something under her breath about how purple is a terrible warning color for poison, but left it at that. As Gardevoir grabbed Larvitar's plate she asked, "So where were you today? Not even your friends seemed to know where you were."

Larvitar gave a slight grin, "It's a secr-"

"He was down by the quarry trying to a push a boulder about four feet taller than him" answered Pangoro, who seemed to use her twig as a tooth pick for her teeth.

Larvitar's face was frozen in panic, Gardevoir's face was frozen in shock and fear. "That was a secret!" Larvitar shouted as he turned to Pangoro. She only grinned and said, "Guess it's out now."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous the quarry is?!" Gardevoir shouted in a concerned but strict tone, "What if you fell down a cliff and broke something?"

Larvitar turned his head to answer Gardevoir, but Pangoro answered, "He wasn't near anything too high. Plus I doubt he'd take much damage if he did fall." she said as she looked up at the ceiling. Gardevoir turned to Pangoro, "That's no excuse for letting him go to such a dangerous place alone!" she shouted.

Pangoro's focus was still at the ceiling, as if it were the sky, "I went to much more dangerous places when I was his age. I wouldn't worry."

"Our job as adults is to make it so children don't get hurt!" Said Gardevoir.

"Not a child" said Larvitar, except it was too low for anyone to hear. Larvitar was always more nervous around Gardevoir when she shouted. Thankfully she rarely shouted.

"No. Our job as adults is to let them make their own mistakes but be able to help them learn from them. Not just hide them from the world." said Pangoro.

"If Mienshao was here she'd listen to reason" said Gardevoir.

"Yeah she would. She'd probably tell you to stop worrying so much. Maybe you should ask yourself why he would go there in the first place."

Gardevoir's eyes opened a bit wide. She turned to Larvitar, "Are you being bullied?". Pangoro stopped leaning in her chair and leaned on the table, her eyes focused on Larvitar, "Are you? If you are just tell me and I'll deal with it" she said with her fist hitting her palm to prove a point. Larvitar was quiet for a few moments, he didn't want to answer either of them. It was times like these that he truly did feel small, and he hated it.

He needed to change the subject quickly, a new topic to get him out of this mess. "Did we get a letter from Mienshao today?" he asked.

Gardevoir shot back as if she realized something, "I knew I forgot something! I've been so busy that I totally forgot to go get the mail today"

That was the perfect escape for Larvitar, "I can get it!" he shouted with a smile.

"No, no Larvitar. I'll go get it. It is my responsibility after all." said Gardevoir.

"Let the little guy do it. I'll go with him if you want." said Pangoro.

"I can do it on my own!" shouted Larvitar. Gardevoir sighed, "Fine. But"- she shook her finger to emphizise her point, -"you are to get the mail and head straight back home. No stops, no side distractions, just come home. Is that clear?" she asked in a strict but motherly tone. Larvitar nodded, then he jumped out of his chair and ran out the front door.

"He really is full of energy isn't he?" asked Pangoro as she took a drink from her cup. Gardevoir smiled, "Yes. He sure is."


	3. Chapter 3

Larvitar ran at a brisk pace as he left his house and the company of his sisters. While Larvitar did love his sisters, he just couldn't stand being with them a lot of the time. Pangoro always seemed to know which buttons she needed to press to get him to react, and while Gardevoir meant well, her actions only made him feel more like a baby. It felt like Meinshao was his only sister that actually treated him with respect.

Meinshao was the oldest of his sisters, and the coolest in Larvitar's mind. He always enjoyed getting letters from her from so far away. Always with tales of the places she'd been to, the people she'd met, and even some of her actions. The nights after he read those letters he'd be flooded with dreams of the world beyond the boundaries of the small town he lived in. He wished he could be traveling with her. To go on adventures everyday. That was one of the reasons he was trying to become stronger, so he could prove to everyone that he could go out into the wide world.

The trees began to clear as Larvitar arrived at the town's many entrances. Larvitar never did understand why they lived such a distance away form the town instead of actually live in it, it would make the commute much easier. Larvitar could both see and hear lots of pokemon, some of them seemingly going about their day, others moving quickly from one place to another. Perhaps it was close to the time where most shops closed, if that was true then one of Larvitar's friends would be off work soon. Larvitar slowed down a little as he entered the village, he didn't want to trip and fall during such a busy hour.

Within the town Larvitar was surrounded by pokemon both large and small, though for some reason he saw more of the large ones than the small ones. But because of his excitement for news from Mienshao he didn't care about how short he seemed around everyone else. As he passed through the open marketplace he closed his eyes and breathed in the scents around him. He always enjoyed going to the market with Gardevoir, he would always find something that would catch his attention. A traveling merchant selling strange stones from other parts of the world, a farmer bring out one of their rarer crops for a special price, or even the smell of freshly baked bread.

Suddenly Larvitar bumped into something or someone.

"Oh Bugger!" shouted Larvitar's bump victim.

As the pokemon crashed Larvitar opened his eyes in surprise. In front of him was officer Wobbuffet, who was laying in a basket of berries that belong to a rather angry ursaring. Wobbuffet rubbed his forehead, though it only smeared the purple berry juices over his face.

"You daft buffoon! Look what you've done to my stock!" Shouted the ursaring, his fangs barred towards Wobbuffet, then he turned to Larvitar and pointed, "You pushed him didn't you!"

Larvitar shook his head, but he was nervous as the ursaring walked over to him. "Do you know how much these berries cost! Do you think I can just re-harvest them!?" He shouted as he towered over Larvitar by a little over three feet. "I outta have you-"

Wobbuffet jumped out of his mess and landed in between the ursaring and Larvitar, "Settle down good chap." He said with his arms to both of his sides, "This child right here is not at fault for the destruction of your berries. I am to blame for that."

The ursaring's fangs were still bared, "Even if it wasn't the runts fault I lost my last basket of berries! Who is going to reimburse me?" the ursaring lowered himself down to Wobbuffet's height and poked him, "Is it gonna be you blue boy?"

Instead of responding Officer Wobbuffet licked some of the berry juices off his hand, "These berries must have been quite delicious" He said as if stating a fact.

"Yes they were. And I'd like it if you'd pay for the fact that you destroyed them!" replied the ursaring.

"I see..." replied Officer Wobbuffet, he took another lick from his hand, "Very sweet juice"

"STOP EATING MY PRODUCT!" shouted the ursaring at the top of his lungs, Larvitar could feel the wind from such roar.

Wobbuffet took another lick, the ursaring was about to raise his arm to strike when Wobbuffet interrupted, "I think my fellow officers would definitely pay for these as a juice. Maybe even more than others"

The ursaring stopped midswing, he raised his eyebrow, "What?" he asked, his voice still ragged with rage, but also some confusion.

"Well you see my fellow officers and I have been in the looks for a new beverage. Water is fine but we've grown tired of having our only flavor been in out food. That's actually why I was in the market today." said Wobbuffet.

"And?" replied the ursaring.

"Well I think your berries would make an excellent beverage. In fact I suggest that you go to the police station right away and tell them of this product. Tell them I sent you and they will definitely take a look at your idea. If you're lucky we may even strike up a deal for you."

The ursaring was silent for a moment, his claw still in mid swing. After a minute or two of silence he said, "What if they don't like the idea? I still lose my product."

"Then I will pay you in full from my salary." Wobbuffet extended his arm, "Deal?"

The ursaring lowered his arm and shook Wobbuffet's hand, "Deal" he said, his fangs were no longer barred, but he still had a scowl on his face. The ursaring turned around and walked away, Wobbuffet shouted out to him, "Remember! Just tell them good old Wobbuffet sent you!"

Wobbuffet turned over to Larvitar, "You really should watch where you're going Larvitar. I don't think I would have been able to help if it was you who fell in."

Larvitar looked down, "Sorry Officer Wobbuffet" he said. Wobbuffet gave a hearty laugh, "Come now lad. You don't need titles when it comes to me" he said with his hands to his side, "What brings you to town today anyway?" he asked, he then scanned the crowds, "Your sister Gardevoir wouldn't happen to be here would she?" Wobbuffet asked.

Larvitar looked as if he raised an eyebrow, "No. Why?"

Wobbuffet stopped scanning immediately as if he had to hide something, "Oh no reason! Just wondering."

"Well I'm just going to the post office to see if we got any mail. Gardevoir forgot to pick it up today.

"So that's why I didn't see her today." Wobbuffet said under his breath.

"What?" asked Larvitar with a perplexed expression.

"Oh nothing!" Wobbuffet said out loud, while scratching the back of his head. "Your sister doesn't...talk about me does she?"

Larvitar was somewhat confused by such a question, Gardevoir tended to talk about a lot of people, why would Wobbuffet bother asking? "Yes she does. You're the villages best officer after all."

Wobbuffet's face became red with blush, "I don't know about best" he said, he began to laugh strangly with his face focused at the sky, "But I do try my hardest!" he shouted.

Larvitar tilted his head, "Well that's nice. But I gotta go now" Larvitar said as he walked past Wobbuffet and ran to the post office.

Wobbuffet shouted from behind him as he ran away, "Tell your sister I said hello will you!"

"Sure!" Larvitar shouted back. "Weirdo" Larvitar said to himself.

It wasn't long before Larvitar made it to the post office. Unlike the other buildings and houses that populated the village, which had been made of a special clay and formed into mounds, the post office itself was a large and very wide hallowed out tree with a large hole as the entrance. Larvitar looked up to the hallowed out tree in awe, he was once told that the tree had been here long before the town was built, Mienshao even stated in her letters that this tree was nothing compared to the trees she'd seen. On the rare occasions when she visited she would go into even further detail of such wonders. Lakes that seemingly have no end, beaches with no water, mountains as far as the eye could see. She even mentioned how Gardevoir and Pangoro traveled with her before he was around, but his two other sisters never went into detail on this.

Snapping back into reality Larvitar walked inside the tree. Windows on the walls of the tree had allowed sunlight to help illuminate the interior of the tree, but shadows still covered certain parts. On the right side behind the entrance were mailboxes, each one requiring a key to open, a key that Larvitar forgot. Even if he did have the key however he wouldn't have been able to reach the mailbox.

"Forgot your key?" said a voice from across the room. Larvitar turned his head to see a pelipper roosting on a counter across the room. The pelipper's white feathers seemed to a bit ruffled, despite the lack of storms recently, his large beak which encompased his body opened wide to give a yawn which he tried to cover with his left blue tipped wing.

Larvitar gave a small smile, "Yeah. I must have been so excited that I forgot it" he said.

The pelipper nodded, which made him look like his whole body was moving up and down, "Well the mail is important" he said with a certain pride, "Why don't you tell me which residence and I'll go get your key" he asked.

Larvitar gave a confused look, "Residence? What's that?"

The pelipper raised one of his brows, "You know. Your home? Who do you live with?"

"Oh!" Larvitar said with sudden insight, "I live with my two big sisters, Gardevoir and Pangoro. I'm hoping to get a letter from my third sister Mienshao!" he exclaimed.

The pelipper hopped down behind his counter, "Let's see...G...G...where are those G's" he seemed to mumble to himself behind the desk, at least that is what Larvitar heard.

"Ah ha! Here we are. Yes there is a larvitar in that residence and it just so happens that you do have a letter from a mienshao." He flapped his wings to get back on the counter. A key seem to now hang from his bill. He started to move his body to give momentum, up and down, up and down. He then tossed over the key to Larvitar, though it landed on the floor in front of him. "Use that stepladder over there to open your mailbox. The number is on the key. I'd do it myself but I don't think you want to stay here all night."

Larvitar did as instructed and soon he stood in front of the mailbox for his sisters. Once he opened it he saw one letter. Larvitar gave a wide joyous smile as he grabbed the letter, jumped off the stepladder and ran out of the tree, dropping the key as he ran, "Thanks!" he shouted back as he ran, not even bothering to look back.

"Wait! You're suppose to close the box and lock it back up!" The pelipper shouted, but Larvitar was too far gone. The pelipper sighed as he looked at the key on the floor and then to the open mailbox, "It's times like these I wish I had hands" he said to himself.

/

Larvitar anxiousness was clear as he ran. He didn't even bother to look at what was in front of him, his pinpointed his focus to the letter he held in front of him as he ran. What things had Mienshao seen this time? What lands had she traveled to? What pokemon did she meet? These questions flooded Larvitars mind, he smiled at the very prospect of such new places he could learn about the world outside.

Larvitar couldn't wait until he got home, he needed to read the letter here and now. Larvitar stopped running and looked for a place to sit. His smile grew wide as he found a small stump near a bulletin board. As soon as he sat down on the stump he opened the letter, the letter itself seemed rather full, but it was because of the extra letter inside the envelope. Mienshao always sent a bit of money and a letter for Gardevoir and Pangoro along with a letter for Larvitar. Larvitar skipped past the letter and any bits of currency that was inside and took out his message. With a shine in his eye he unfolded the paper and began to read.

Dear Larvitar,

_How have you been doing? As I am writing this letter to you I'm actually not too far away, maybe about a week away. Hopefully by the time this letter arrives I'll be about two days out. That's right. I'm visiting for a while. I've wanted to see you and everyone for some time. Plus it'd be a great place to rest my feet, I've traveled so much. In fact on the boat I had to take here I saw an incredible sight! Two wailords came across my boats path. You should have seen them, one was bigger that at least seven houses, course I've always been bad at remembering how big or small our house actually is. The sight made me think of you, how it must feel to be overshadowed by so many others around you..._

Larvitar stopped at that last sentence. He read it again, "How it must feel to be overshadowed by so many others". He blinked in disbelief and then read it again. There was no mistake. Larvitar gripped the paper tighter, his teeth clenched. Mienshao never called him small, she was the only one who never reminded him how small he was compared to everyone, how weak he was to others.

Larvitar jumped down from the stump and kicked it in frustration. Had Mienshao always thought of him as small?! Had she said it to Gardevoir and Pangoro behind his back? Larvitar looked back on his times with Mienshao, he remembered every time they played, every time she told him stories. She always saw him as small, as some little pokemon to protect and entertain with stories. He was a child to all of his sisters, none of them had ever given him respect. He was a kid, a child, a runt.

Larvitar shouted in anger as he kicked the stump again, so hard that if his skin wasn't so strong then he might have ripped it again the wood. He wasn't a kid! He wasn't a child that needed protection! He was strong! He was powerful! He didn't need their pity!

"I'm not a runt!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, small amounts of tears fell from his eyes. He sniffed his nose as he looked up at the bulletin board. He saw two new posters on it, wanted posters featuring a machoke and a . His eyes opened wide with an idea, then he glared at the poster with a grin. If he could catch these two criminals, then know one would dare call him a runt or show that he was small ever again. He jumped up and tore down both posters, then ran to the outskirts of town. If he was going to catch these criminals, then he would need help, and there were only two pokemon he really trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

Torchic truly despised getting firewood, it wasn't because of the annoying fact that Magby always had her get it despite the obvious reasons why she shouldn't, it was mainly because he always had her get it after the bakery closed. So during her after hours she would have to walk out to the forest, dragging her wagon by her beak, gather a bunch of wood and then drag enough of it back for a whole day of keeping a furnace a light.

She'd quite if she could, but sadly no other place would give an offer, due to her tendencies to accidentally set things on fire. It wasn't her fault her allergies were so sensitive. The orange chick like pokemon struggled as she tried to pull the small wagon containing several logs. After pulling for what seemed like ten minutes without any sort of success she stopped and sighed. She looked up to the sky, which was mostly hidden by the trees around her, but the slips she could see were still beautiful. Her stomach growled and she sighed again.

"Looks like I'm getting leftovers again" she said to herself with disdain. She was one of the few pokemon from the local orphanage that worked, but she did it for the orphanage. Everyone there was too young to really get jobs and they did need the money, so Torchic didn't mind her conditions so much as long as she could help the place that raised and continued to raise her. Though it wouldn't be too much trouble if they could save a few berries.

Torchic was about to get back to her task, but she heard the snapping of twigs and the rustling of bushes. Torchic tightened her stance and looked intently into the bushes in front of her. Torchic was once attacked out in the wild before, that time she wasn't ready and almost killed. But this time she'd strike first then run, a nice blast of fire should be enough of a distraction.

The sounds were getting closer and closer, Torchic got more and more tense.

"Torchic!" a voice yelled. Torchic spewed fire into the bush in front of her as a figure stepped out, only too late did she see it was Larvitar. With surprise in her eyes she reeled back, but the fire was already out. Larvitar didn't slow down his pace however, in fact he had a goofy smile as if he didn't even notice the fire that was shot towards him. He just ran through the flame, much to Torchic's horror.

"Larvitar!" she screamed in terror. But as she screamed she noticed that Larvitar ran out of the flames completely fine, the goofy smile still on his face. Before Torchic new it Larvitar picked her up and continued running with her above him.

"What the-" Torchic said in suprise.

"Hey Torchic you know where Abra is?" Larvitar asked as if nothing happened.

"I...What?!" Torchic yelled in confusion.

"Well I have an idea and I need help from both of you. Know where he is?"

Torchic was trying to calm down after her close brush with a heart attack, "H-he's probably where he usually is."

Larvitar opened his eyes wide as if he had a great realization, "Oh yeah. Duh!" he shouted to himself.

"Wait...What kind of idea is this?" Torchic asked with concern, as Larvitar's ideas didn't always turn out well.

"You'll know when we find Abra" replied Larvitar.

"Can you at least put me down?"

"Nope"

Abra yawned as he slowly awoke from his sleep. The small psychic pokemon had decided to take his long sleep under a nice oak tree, shaded from the harsh heat and light of the sun in the sky. Despite his eyes not opening upon his kite shaped face he turned his head to get a better look at his surroundings. He looked out forward to see a large empty grassland before him, it always gave him the best view of the sun when it rose or set. But behind him was a forest, which helped hide the pokemon village nearby.

Abra didn't live in that village, he found it much too noisy with his sleep schedule. He found it much more peaceful and relaxing in nature anyway. Few things bothered him out there. In fact he didn't see a reason why he needed to stay awake. What was a few more hours to him anyway? As Abra fell back into his dream world, he felt that nothing could keep him from enjoying it.

"Abra! Abra! Hey Abra where are you!?" Shouted a familiar and annoying voice.

Abra sighed. Almost nothing anyway. He looked over his shoulder to see Larvitar running towards his direction, and carrying Torchic. There was a smile on his face that brought shivers down Abra's spine. Larvitar had an idea, one that Abra knew all to well that he'd be dragged into.

"There you are!" Larvitar shouted as he reached Abra who was still sitting against the tree. Larvitar breathed deeply a little, the run most certainly had left him out of breath despite his own ignorance. Abra noticed that Larvitar seemed to have black soot covering parts of his face and stomach, it even covered the black mark under Larvitar's right eye. Abra would point it out, but he didn't care, he just stared at Larvitar as he was catching his breath.

"Hey Abra." said Torchic, who was still being held by Larvitar, such was the fate of the smallest of the group.

"Hello Torchic. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company" Abra said with his sarcasm clear.

"Well you se-"

"A ticket to adulthood!" Shouted Larvitar. Abra sighed at Larvitar's lack of understanding when it came to sarcasm. He tried explaining it to him in the past, but it always seemed to never sink in. After awhile Abra just stopped caring.

There was a silence between the three pokemon for a moment. A slow, awkward and -in Abra's case- particularly annoying.

"Can you let me down now?" Asked Torchic, breaking the unpleasant stillness. Larvitar gave a look of surprise, as if he'd forgotten that he was holding her.

"Oh. Sorry about that Torchic" he said with sincerity as he put her down. Torchic shook her body as if she was wet when she was on the ground. Her some of her tail feathers became ruffled, but otherwise she was fine.

"A ticket to adulthood?" Abra asked in confusion. Larvitar had stupid ideas in the past, but he never seemed to care about being an adult. Being small and weak sure, but an adult? If anything Larvitar was the most childish out of the three of them and was proud of it. Granted Abra didn't always pay attention to Larvitar so he may have missed a few things.

Larvitar smiled with a confident grin, "Yep. And it's right here!" he said with his eyes closed as he held out his hand as if he was holding something.

Abra tilted his head while Torchic just stared at Larvitar's hand. "What are you doing?" asked Abra with some curiosity.

"Can't you read?" said Larvitar.

"That implies that there would be something to read. There is none." said Abra.

Larvitar opened his eyes and looked at his hand, his eyes widened upon realizing that he was empty-handed. He made a noise that both Abra and Torchic assumed was of shock, he started to search meticulously all over the ground, mumbling to himself about how he may have dropped it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Torchic.

"The posters!" Larvitar shouted as he looked, not even turning to both of his friends.

"Posters? What posters?" asked Abra.

"The ones I brought with me!"

Abra turned to Torchic, "Did you see any posters when he found you?" he asked. Torchic shook her head, "I was too surprised to notice. If they were there then I may have burned them on accident." she said. Abra's expression only became more perplexed, "How could you burn them accidentally? I thought you had better control over that?".

Torchic gave a slight glare towards Abra, "Have him jump you from nowhere and see how you react." she retorted. Abra would've argued back, but he had his doubts on how effective he could be too Torchic. Unlike Larvitar, who was usually too ignorant to understand his insults, Torchic was too stubborn to lose. So much so that she almost set a forest on fire just to prove Abra wrong.

Looking back at Larvitar, who was still searching for the posters that he must have 'dropped', Abra decided that the interruption to his nap had gone on long enough.

"Why don't you just tell us what was on the posters?" he asked.

Larvitar froze for a moment upon hearing Abra's suggestion. After an awkward moment of silence, Larvitar straightened himself up and said with a youthful grin, "I'll do better. I'll show you. Follow me!"

As Larvitar hurried off in his unspecified direction, Abra looked at Torchic with a disdain expression, "I'm not going with him."

"He could get in trouble"

"All the more reason to not follow him."

Torchic gave Abra a disapproving look, "Do you really want to argue with me on this?" she said in a sharp tone, with bits of smoke slowly coming out of her beak. Abra motioned to comment, but stopped when he saw the smoke. He didn't wish for another incident.

Both Torchic and Abra followed Larvitar for what seemed like hours, though it had only been half that long as the sun had not started to set. Not that Abra actually cared for the exact time they had traveled for. The more he walked the more frustrated he became. Did Larvitar really know where they were going? Did Larvitar even consider if Abra or Torchic actually wanted to come? Thoughts like these and more moved about in Abra's mind, making him all the more oblivious to the passing of time.

Suddenly Larvitar stopped in front of them both, causing Abra to almost trip over Torchic. In the few seconds of falling he was able to stabilize himself by placing his hand on the ground, but he still made a noise as he fell. Larvitar made a gesture for silence and signaled them to come closer to the bush in front of them. As the three pokemon peered through the bushes they noticed the reason for Larvitar's demand of silence. For on the other side of the bush was what seemed like a very small and very hurriedly made camp of sorts, Abra may have believed that it was actually in the process of being packed up actually if one considered the amount of bags near the tent.

"What is this?" whispered Torchic, with confusion obvious in her tone.

"Well from the looks of things it appears to be a camp. You know where you sing songs or whatever it is you do on those camping trips" replied Abra with a whisper.

Torchic gave a slight scowl towards Abra, "I know what a camp is! I just don't know whose camp this one is or what we are doing here!" she replied in a harsh whisper.

"Well then next time ask 'Why are we here' or 'Whose camp is this?' then. It would be much better."

"Keep it down and look" Larvitar said as he pointed towards the campfire, it's ashes were smoldering and bits of smoke still rose, as if put out a while ago. Beside the campfire lied a machoke, from the sound of his snores the three young pokemon could tell he was asleep. His reptilian like snout slightly open as he breathed in and out. The grey skinned pokemon had incredibly strong-looking limbs, with vertical red stripes all over his arms.

"Could you get up you lazy ass!" shouted someone from the other side of the camp. Larvitar and his friends looked over to see a Mr. Mime. His round white body with the little dot in the middle, four light punk limbs with strange hands and feet unlike other pokemon. He threw a metal cylinder at the machoke that landed against the three low ridges on his head. The machoke woke up with a shock and scrambled to his feet, his red eyes shown annoyance mixed with fury.

"What's the big idea!" he shouted.

"The idea is that you get off your lazy ass and get to work making this camp presentable. We can't have the boss come to see a what looks like the home of a garbordor!" replied the mr. mime, his hands on his hips.

The machoke looked back at the mr. mime with a confused expression, "So what? Why should he care?" he asked. The mr. mime threw another bit of garbage at him, "It's called professionalism you ignorant oaf! Can you not grasp the importance of looking good for your betters?" he shouted. The machoke caught the garbage in his hands, "You think you're top dog or something? Last I checked you're in the same spot as me" he said as he pointed his thumb to himself.

The mr. mime sighed, "That maybe so. But after this score I'll be given a much better position. Far away from block heads like you."

"You wanna go!?" shouted the machoke with his arms raised up.

"Just clean up already" replied the mr. mime, who was busy cleaning up more of the trash. The machoke grumbled something under his breath about finding a nice block for his partner's head, but also began to clean.

Torchic felt she had seen those two pokemon before, but she couldn't seem to pinpoint where. It was on the tip of her tongue. Her body shook suddenly, some of her feathers stood on end as she remembered where she saw those pokemon. Those two were wanted criminals and had been considered very dangerous. She turned to warn Larvitar and Abra but it was too late. Larvitar already ran through the bushes towards the criminals. And Abra? Abra had disappeared without even a word.

Larvitar charged with brash glee, his footsteps nearly took him from the ground as he rushed towards the machoke. He let out a roar as he jumped at to strike. Before he knew it, there was a sharp pain at the back of his head as the ground rushed up to meet him.

"The heck is this?" said the machoke, looking down at the pokemon he had just swatted down on reflex. Larvitar was squirming in too much pain to notice the machoke's fascination.

"What was that?!" shouted the mr. mime from across the camp. "Looks like we got ourselves a snoop" said the machoke crouched down to Larvitar. The mr. mime walked over to his partner, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked with concern that hid excitement. The machoke turned Larvitar over, "Yep. It's a larvitar. Not sure what this guy is doing all the way out here".

Torchic watched in terror as the two pokemon crowded Larvitar and only grew more worried when the mr. mime smiled. There was just something about that smile, something that made her shiver. She didn't know what to do. Should she get help? The town was an hour away at least, there was no way she could leave Larvitar alone, what if something happened? Going in the help wasn't a good idea either, these two pokemon were too dangerous for her to handle. Torchic only panicked more and more as seconds past her by.

"Why do you think this guy is out here?" The machoke asked his partner with intrigue.

"Who cares why! All I know is that we just found ourselves a good meal ticket. You know how rare anything of the tyranitar line is?" shouted the mr. mime in response, he was simply too excited to care why a larvitar was living in the woods rather than a cave.

"Yeah I get they're rare, but they live in deep dark caves. And shouldn't we be worried about its parent or something?"

"You think a tyranitar is unnoticeable? Everyone within a hundred miles would have been notified of a tyranitar in the woods weeks ago!"

"Well this guy has got to come from somewhere" said the machoke.

"It doesn't matter where it came from! All that matters is that the boss won't be mad and that we'll be rich!" shouted the mr. mime.

Larvitar had a headache from hitting the ground so quickly, he could barely hear anything that said above him. He was still trying to piece together how he was even on the ground. The last thing he remembered was him about to slam the larger pokemon, which in retrospect was probably not the smartest move. The words above him were less muffled now, maybe he could get a better understanding of what was happening.

"I don't think a little runt like this could sell for-"

_Little runt._

_ Little runt._

_ Little._

_ Runt._

The next thing Larvitar heard was the machoke's scream of pain as Larvitar's jaw chomped down on the machoke's closest hand, so close that he almost drew blood. The machoke flailed his arm around, throwing Larvitar into a tree back first.

As soon as Torchic saw what happened her subconscious took action, Larvitar needed help and she was the only one who could bring it. As soon as she jumped out of the bushes she blasted a cone of fire towards the machoke and , she used as much fire as she could muster and to her credit it did seem powerful, but she only hoped that it could distract the assailants long enough.

"Larvitar get up!" she shouted with worry as she stood beside him where she noticed how bad his condition was. Larvitar's green rock hard skin was cracked and bruised, a small amount of blood from his mouth, whether from being hit there or from the bite of the machoke's hand she wasn't sure. The strike that brought Larvitar to the ground had bared a similar pattern to a spinaraks web under his right eye, which was closed and looked rather puffy.

Before Torchic could say another word or before Larvitar could react, she was swatted away like a sewaddle. "You little brat! You have any idea how much that hurt?!" the machoke shouted at Larvitar, his left pinky was somewhat gnarled from Larvitar's bite. If his voice didn't showcase his fury than his presence did, Larvitar didn't even feel the pain under the sheer terror that enveloped him. The machoke began to furiously stomp on Larvitar's body, not enough force to kill Larvitar, but enough to make the cracks on his body even worse. The machoke's partner yelled at him to ease up, saying something about good condition, but it did little to stop the machoke.

Larvitar couldn't fight back, he couldn't get away, he was being hit in such succession that he couldn't even scream for help. His body betrayed him, the pain was too much for the little pokemon to take. His eyes began to water, tears followed directly after. The machoke stopped his kicking and stomping to see the whimpering pokemon. Larvitar tried to curl up to hide his shame, but it hurt too much to even move a single inch.

"Crying huh?" The machoke said in contempt. He raised his foot high, "I'll give you something to cry abo-"

A black furred fist landed itself into the machoke's face, sending him toppling to the side. The machoke quickly recovered, but the blow to his face only numbed momentarily as he looked up with one knee on the ground. A black furred knee quickly and forcefully struck against the machoke's face, specifically his nose. The machoke was knocked onto his back, his blood and mucus dripping from his nose.

It only took a few moments for the machoke to be wriggling on the ground with his hands over his nose. "By nose! By nose! Who bruke by nose!" he shouted, his voice muffled by his hands and the broken nose.

"Get up" said a raspy female voice. The machoke looked in front of him to see Pangoro standing in front of him. Her arms were to the sides of her wide stomach and her fists clenched so tightly that she could crush nuts within them.

"Get. Up." She said again, the twig in her mouth broke as she clenched her teeth, "So I can BREAK YOU!"


End file.
